Sostenes, pechos y ciencia
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Ahora tenia una novia prodigio y amante de la robotica. Una novia de apariencia desaliñada, cabello alborotado y ropa holgada que cubría toda su figura, una novia que le agotaba la paciencia. (Big Hero 6 x Coco) (Miguel Rivera x Hiro Hamada'Fem)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi nuevo proyecto, que la verdad tenia ganas y aprovechè que sali temprano para poder darle una culminaciòn!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto sòlo nacio de las pequeñas ideas de poder lidiar con una Hiro en su versiòn¡Fem

 **Advertencia:** Miguel Rivera x Hiro'Fem . Una serie de drabbles que contiene Hiro como una chica, que igual son bien randoms!

 **1\. Orgullosa.**

Miguel se consideraba alguien muy afortunado para su corta vida que ha tenido hasta aquí.

Tenia lo que consideraba necesario, y lo agradecía de corazón.

Una famiia que lo queria y apoyaba, una mascota que era su mejor amigo y el cuàl siempre se encontraba a su lado , amigos que nunca le fallarìan, y un don para la mùsica que en algùn momento lo llevarìan a ser el mejor cantante de Mèxico.

Ah, ademàs se consideraba alguien muy afortunado en el amor.

Ahora tenia una novia prodigio y amante de la robotica. Una novia de apariencia desaliñada, cabello alborotado y ropa holgada que cubría toda su figura, una novia que le agotaba la paciencia.

Luego desde que a su corta edad odiarà tanto a las niñas como a las vitaminas. Habìa encontrado el gusto fortuito por una chinita de cabello negro y ojos cafès despuès de que èsta lo amenazarà con su megabot al pensar que era un acosador.

Una novia inteligente, bonita y capaz de liderar a las personas siendo admirada por muchos por entrar a tan corta edad a una de las universidades màs prestigiosas.

Una novia orgullosa que ahora mismo estaba tropezando al traer cajas que doblaban, una novia a la que habìa intentado ayudar, pero de orgullosa renegò su presencia diciendo que èsto no era su asunto y que podìa hacerlo sola.

Una novia que lo miraba ahora mismo con ganas de asesinarlo porquè se estaba burlando de ella con su sonrisa cuàndo tropezò de nuevo al no poder màs allà de los paquetes de herramientas alineados.

—¿Me dejas ayudarte? —Miguel se acercò a ella, justo antes de que èstas cayeran al inclinarse un poquito a la izquierda, sosteniendo las piezas metàlicas que se asomaban —, parece que necesitas ayuda.

La nipona gruñò al verse auxiliada, acomodàndose un rebelde mechòn que se cruzò al mover la cabeza a un lado, le dio esa sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Estas diciendo que no puedo? —gruñò al malinterpretar sus palabras.

Miguel negò de inmediato, no era que la consideraba debil. Su familia sòlo le habìa enseñado a ser cortes con las niñas, no podìa quedarse quieto al ver que Hiroko necesitaba ayuda, de inmediato se veìa que no podìa sola, aunque su necìa cabeza no parecìa comprenderlo.

—Sòlo te ves un poco atorada —argumentò.

—Hablas con una peleadora —se defendiò, apegando las cajas cuàndo èstas se le inclinaron un poco, su voz empezaba a hacerse bufada por la dificultad de cargar tanto en sus pequeños brazos —, necesitaràn màs de èsto para vencerme.

Miguel arqueò una ceja y las peligrosas caja que amenazaban con caer

No, en realidad Hiroko no necesitaba màs que eso.

Se venìa un desastre, mìnimo podìa intentar detenerlo.

—Insisto.

Miguel dio un paso, la chica de pelo negro retrocediò como si su presencia le causarà roña. Un paso de Miguel hacia que Hiroko recularà, fue una pequeña batalla en lo que los dos forcejearon, al final, con un gruñido exasperada ella le pisoteò el pie para que se alejara.

—¡Auch! —reclamò, sobàndose el pie, para ser pequeño si que dolìa cuando era aplastado por esto.

Ella sonriò orgullosa de por fin tener las cajas en su poder, se permitiò celebrarlo con aquella sonrisa y girò sobre sus propios talones para regresar a dònde estaba. Miguel, aùn sobàndose la

—Te digo que yo pue...

Una colisiòn inesperada, sus pies tropezàndose por no poder ver màs alla y al fina, las cajas fueron botadas junto a las herramientas, esparcièndose en el suelo junto a una Hiroko

—¡Mierda! —berrincheò frustrada al fallar.

—¿Quieres...?

—No —cortò de nuevo, recogièndose los mechones con la poca dignidad y se limitò a recoger su espontaneo desastre de herramientas —, que yo puedo hacerlo.

Miguel rodò los ojos con diversiòn, se agazapò para ayudarla a limpiar del desorden.

—Pinche orgullosa —exclamò, luego carcajeo cuàndo recibiò el seco golpe de la chica contra su hombro.

—¡Què las dejes ahì!

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquì! Luego de hablar y hablar de la Hiro'Fem.

Esto naciò de una platica con Ureshi dònde le decìa que me imaginaba que ella por màs que quisiera cargar las cosas, no puede hacer toda sola. uwu)/

Me gusta la Hiro'Fem y sus Headcanon, verè si puedo ir posteando màs!


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Manchada.**

—Hiro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada.

No, ya no debìa de darle vueltas.

Bien, estaba listo para afrontar la situación como el hombre que era.

Tenían un problema grave, un problema inminente que de no encontrarle una rápida solución; seguramente su integridad física estarla en peligro. Asì que, debía parar todo el preámbulo. Era un Rivera, y un Rivera no se echaba para atrás, por mas que esto incluyera a su furiosa pareja.

—Hiro.

—¿Què sucede?

—No, nada.

A quién engañaba, cuándo se trataba de la bomba de tiempo que era su novia la japonesa y su carácter explosivo, èl si dudaba y le sacaba la vuelta.

Mirò a su acompañante, luego a su ropa desarreglada, y al final, la pequeña mancha roja que adornaba la parte trasera de su short.

—Hiro.

—¿Què Miguel?

—No, nada.

Una mueca se hace muy grande con frustración, ¿còmo le decìas a tu muy orgullosa novia que se encontraba sucia de su periodo?

Con tacto, le susurraba su pequeña consciencia que era su Mamà Imelda.

Agh.

¡Pero era Hiro! ¡A Hiro no le podías decir las cosas con tacto! ¡Porquè todo le hacìa enojar! Para Hiro la gentileza no existìa, menos si venìa acompañada de un puño (Que aunque ser mujer pegaba muy fuerte) o uno de sus robots luchadores.

Miguel se froto el puente de la nariz, todavía dándose pequeños masajes, aun sin poder encontrar una solución para poder decirle a su novia sobre el pequeño obstaculo rojo que adornaba en su short.

Ay, estaba en un problema. Si le decìa a Hiro, serìa una humillaciòn para ella, y si era una humillaciòn para ella se desquitarìa con el primer blanco, y ese era èl.

Y es que, Miguel podìa ser un idiota que actuaba con el corazòn sin pensar en lo demàs .

Pero todavìa amaba a su familia para quedarse un ratito màs.

¿Qué harìa su familia en estos casos? Se pondrían a hablar entre ellas con comentarios que èl no entendìa. Ah, quizà una indirecta podría ò un poco, su novia le dio un escaneo de soslayo para asegurarse de que le estaba hablando, una vez que lo confirmò, se girò todavìa con la pesada caja de metal.

El mexicano està nervioso, queriendo tantear un poco de terreno, insistió aquello con una sonrisa.

—Hiro —mascullò, la chica le prestò su atenciòn y eso activo la alarma de nervios en el mexicano —, bueno, es muy incomodo decirte esto pero ...

Ella sòlo daba parpadeos, esperando paciente.

—¿Quieres mi chamarra?

—No tengo frìo.

—No, no es por eso —Ay, Miguel querìa darse de golpes contra el suelo —, em...¿no te sientes un poco hùmeda? ¡No de esa manera! —se cubriò cuando ella fruncio el ceño.

Hiroko no le prestò atenciòn, y decidiò regresar a su lugar. Miguel sòlo estaba rogandole a todos sus santos que le dieran la respuesta a esto.

Porquè no tenìa la manera de poder hacerlo con tacto.

Tampoco podìa avergonzar a Hiro en plena calle.

Porquè eso indicaría un golpe.

¿Què podìa hacer cuando a Hiroko le visitaba andres?

Un momento, ¡Andres!

A Miguel se le iluminò el rostro como una sonrisa brillando a su cara.

¡Por fin el tan extraño lenguaje que usaba su prima con èl darìa sus frutos! ¡Al fin esa jerga servirìa de algo! Se sintió orgulloso de pensar tan ràpido.

Miguel tosió un poco, intentando desviar la vergonzosa conversación, tratando de disminuir el rojo de sus morenas mejillas.

—Hiro, ¿te visitò andres? —preguntò, desviando el tema con mucha incomodidad.

Habia un detalle que Miguel olvidaba.

Uno casi insignificante.

—¿Quièn es Andres?

Que su novia no entendìa las jergas mexicanas. Miguel ahora se sentìa como un completo idiota, pero quizà con una indirecta màs grande.

—¿El que te visita cada mes?

Hiroko ahora tratando de descifrar quien demonios habìa entrado tan confianzudo para invadir su casa. Pondrìa màs seguridad.

—Nadie me visita cada mes.

Miguel querìa darse de las c

—¿Tu amigo el rojo vino?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estàs en tus dìas?

—¿Cuàles son mis dìas?

—¿Se te chorrea la maceta?

—Te ignorare.

Se rindió.

Bueno, ya que.

Un pequeño golpe era preferible a que Hiro se siguiera pavoneando en la calle con ese problema. La paciencia de Miguel desapareció, decidido a culminar con todo èsto de una vez y el Rivera dio grandes zancadas hacia su pareja.

—Hiro —comenzó, como si le fuera a relevar algo importante, aunque si lo era, puso ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera y luego de inhalar aire, exhalò en un suspiro que serìa su rendiciòn —. Estàs manchada. Estàs sucias, tienes una mancha de sangre en tus pantalones. Tu perìodo ya ...

Luego de aquello, el Rivera estaba en el suelo por el certero golpe de su pareja hacia su vientre. Miguel se cubrìa el estòmago inclinado, mientras una Hiro avergonzada se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Q-Quieres mi chamarra? No se ve tanto...

 **Notas finales.**

Fue muy tentador hacer èsto xD


End file.
